A Viking's Life
by midnightsky0612
Summary: AU for A Bug's Life. Hiccup sets out to find heroes to help his tribe stand up to the outcast who enslaved them for 300 years but ends up bringing a bunch of circus vikings and their dragons. Now it's up to Hiccup and his circus friends to save the Isle of Berk from the evils of Alvin and his Outcasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Midnightsky with another AU for HTTYD called a Viking's Life, this was a request and here is chapter one, here and right now and enjoy ;)**

**P.S: here's the cast:**

**Hiccup: Flik**

**Dagur: P.T Flea. **

** Alvin: Hopper**

**Astrid: Princess Atta**

** Savage: Molt **

**Phlegma the Fierce: Queen Ant**

**Anna (OC): Dot **

**Snotlout: Francis **

** Fishlegs: Heimlich**

**Twins: Tuck (tuffnut) and Rock (ruffnut)**

**Meatlug: Dim**

**Mildew:****Cornelius**

******Spitelout: Thorny**

**Gobber: Mr. Soil**

**Freya (OC): Dr. Flora **

**Spikes (OC): Manny**

**Stormfly: Gypsy**

**Red Death: the bird**

**Hookfang: Slim (Don't know why, I'm just winging it)**

**Heather: Rosie**

**Barf and Belch: Helpers of Ruck and Tuck ( okat there wasn't any in the movie so just bare with me)**

**Toothless: backstage helper (OC)**

**Stoick and everyone else: sub characters ( FYI, Stoick is not chief well he was but ah... well you'll see very soon**

* * *

Three generations ago, the Isle of Berk and the Outcasts were in war non stop until the Outcasts have unfortunately won. Sparing the people who were left at Berk, the Berkians would have a queen and they were forced to gather food, weapons, and other supplies for the outcasts. Until one day one of the new queen gave birth to boy who will have to be king so when he was things changed. He had a son and a wife but when the outcasts came, he wanted to end this so he simply didn't give them suppiles.

This angered their current leader Alvin and so he attacked them, causing many to fall including the wife of the king. Alvin also aimed for the children, only five babies manged to escape with their parents while some of their parents stayed behind. As for the son, he was gone after the attack, so everyone assumed he was dead along with the king, who was also gone as well. Alvin then appointed Phlegma the Fierce to be queen and a few weeks later, the found a baby boy in the woods so they assumed he was abondoned so he was taken in.

They called him Hiccup and he was raised by Freya until she let him live by himself at the age of three and help Gobber out at the forge. Astrid was the new princess and pretty soon the village decided to never take the risk their old king did,mor it'll lead to chaos again, and no one knew what happened to those five kids who escaped with their parents, well except for the father. As for their king, well he was never heard of again.

* * *

Twelve Years Later (since Hiccup and Astrid where three before)

The heavy sun was beaming down at the village full of hard working Berkians carrying weapons, and other supplies that were to be piled up at the center of the plaza. Vikings dropped some and went to get more from their surroundings and the forge. Bucket was in the line, of course they had to stay in the line until he saw one of pillars that just stand there beginning to fall as he began to panic, and once it completely fell, he lost his sanity.

"I'M LOST!" The rest of the viking behind him looked and saw their obstacle. "WHERE'S THE LINE?!" "WHAT DO WE DO?!" "HELP!" Soon they began to panic.

"Help!"

"We're stuck here forever!"

Soon they saw Gobber and Freya quickly coming to them as he shouted," Do not panic, do not panic, we are trained professionals. Just stay calm, we are going around the leaf."

Bucket soon began to stutter," Around the leaf?!" "I-I don't t-think we could do that."

Gobber soon smiled in reassurence. "Oh this is nothing compared to the fallen house of the second generation," He then directed Bucket, along with everyone else to follow him as they began to go around the pillar. "That's it. That's it. Good you're doing great? There you go, there you go. Watch my eyes don't look away." "And here's the line again."

Bucket was soon relaxed as he then continued to follow the rest of the line. "Thank you, thank you Gobber!"

"Ahaha, good job everybody!" Then Freya came next to Gobber and noticed the gap,"Oh my there's quite of gap Gobber. Should we tell the queen?"

"I don't think we should involve the queen in this, she has enough on her plate already. Training her daughter."

"Oh yes Princess Asid, the poor dear."

Over at the entrance of the Great Hall stood Astrid under a shade as she paced back and forth worried out of her mind, and she's the tough viking. "Thor take me now... They'll be here soon..." Then her mother Phlegma assured to her with a smile. "Just be confident dear, you'll be fine." Then Astrid looked over and began to panic.

"Ah! There's a gap in the line! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" She ran to Spitelout who reassured here in a calm mode," It's okay your highness, gaps happen. We just lost a few inches that's all."

Astrid calmed down a bit. "Oh right." She then tiptoed over him to see his report but he noticed and calmly told her. "Your highness, I can't count if you hover like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Phlegma noticed this so she turned to her shaders and shoed them off. "Guys, go shade someone else for a while. Okay Astrid now what do we do?"

"Oh uh... Oh don't tell me. I know it, what is it..." Astrid began to stress again.

"We relax Astrid, oh we'll be fine. It's the same year after year. They come, they take, they leave. That's a lot in life. It's not alot but it's our life ahahaha.."

Soon they saw Gustav, and Phill come running from the forest laughing. "Eat our dust Anna. Ahaha."

"Come back here!" Out came a small girl looking like Astrid but with brown eyes as she held an axe, tried to try it but miss as her mother began to scold her," ANNA!" "what did I tell you about trying axes?!"

"Not until I get stronger..."

"That's right."

"But mom..."

"Anna, you're a young princess whose arms aren't strong enough to throw any weapons yet."

"I was talking to mom. You're not the queen Astrid!"

"Now, now Anna. Be nice to your sister," Phlegma began as she bent down towards the little girl.

"It's not my fault she's so stressed out."

Astrid yet again was stressed and turned around," I know. I know. I always act like the sky is falling."

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Astrid knew it, a pile of supplies landed on her, making her face the ground while everyone else rushed to her.

"Ah, Astrid!"

"Princess Astrid!"

There near the forge was a certain viking teen putting supplies on this catapult that instead of being on the ground it's carried behind his back. He has forest green eyes that are covered in a mask, auburn hair, and pretty small for an average teen. Yep, it's none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

* * *

**Chapter one, hope you enjoyed it so far and please review if you like it.. See ya ;) P.S: They don't fight dragons in this AU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, chapter 2 and I have a confession to make... Of course there'll be dragon attack, did you all really think I'll leav the raid out, no way. Chapter 2, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Yep, it was Hiccup, using another one of his inventions to gather the supplies and didn't even notice who he was catapulting them to.

Back to Astrid, Gobber, Mildew, Freya, and Spitelout managed to get the objects off of her until WAM...More of supplies fell on her again. Freya and Mildew were getting impatient and started to shout,

"HEY YOU, STOP THAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"YOU HURT SOMEBODY OVER HERE!"

That apparently caught Hiccup's attention since he turned around and saw the small crowd and someone on the ground. He gasped and began to run to them with his invention behind his back shouting, "I'M SORRY!" "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Spitelout looked up and saw that Hiccup was the one who caused the trouble again as he groan," Oh it's Hiccup."

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY!" "PLEASE FORGIVE I AM SO SORRY!"

He stopped running as the adults remove the pile off and then saw Astrid getting up, surprising him a lot. "Princess Astrid!" After coughing off some air, Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup as she began to question him while looking at his contraption," Hiccup, what are you doing?" Hiccup then noticed she was looking at his new invention as he began to quickly explain.

"Oh this!" "This is my newest invention on harvested and carrying supplies, look no individual picking by hand, with pull on this lever and it'll do everything. Lifting it up and throwing it to the plaza."

"Hiccup, I don't have time for this." Astrid looked like she was going to punch really soon but he interrupted her as he continued,

"Exactly, we never have time to get our needs ready because we're too busy using the summer getting them for the offerings. But my invention will speed up production." He didn't notice Mildew and Spitelout glare at him, then at each other as Astrid and Hiccup continued on.

"Hiccup, another invention?!"

"Yeah, and I got something for you too. I've been working on this for a while, and with this you can over see the gatherings. I borrowed a bit of harden fabric from Freya..."

Freya looked confused once he said that. "Oh my goodness, that's very..."

"Look Astrid, you got a worthless piece of glass and old fabric but put them together..."

"Hiccup, please."

"It's in fact a spyglass!"

Anna giggled at the sight of her sister trying to talk with Hiccup, even Phlegma laughed a bit.

"Hiccup that's very thoughtful but..."

"Hello princess, you look very lovely this morning," Hiccup looked through his spyglass as Astrid still tried to talk to him. "Not of course, you wouldn't need a spyglass to see that." Before they could say anything else, Spitelout and Mildew marched in front of him, very furious as Spitelout shouted, throwing the spyglass aside to the groun as it rolled next to Anna.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN!" "The princess doesn't have anytime for this!" "We don't have time for this, we got work to do and other problems when the dragons come and attack us!" "You wanna help us fill this plaza?!" "Then get rid of that machine, get back in line and CARRY SUPPLIES LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Soon Mildew piped in shouting," Like everyone else!" Astrid then sighed as she told Hiccup,

"Hiccup, just go."

"I'm sorry Astrid, I was really just trying to..." But Hiccup was interrupted by Spitelout and Mildew who angrily pointed Hiccup to the line. "Trying to help." Hiccup then turned around and left back into the village to collect some supplies, carrying his invention with his head hung low.

"Now, where were we?"

"The counting your highness."

"Oh right."

Anna looked and saw the adults turn to discuss some more as she grabbed the spyglass and headed to the village, following Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup!" "Hiccup wait up!" Hiccup turned and saw Anna running down the hill," Oh hello princess."

"You can call me Anna." "Here, you forgot this." She lifted the spyglass to give it back but Hiccup sighed," No, keep it. I can make another one."

Anna noticed his glum expression as she continued on," I like your inventions."

"Really, well you're the first." "I'm beginning to think nothing I do works." Hiccup sighed again.

Anna looked through the spyglass," This works."

"Great, one success," Hiccup stated, "I'm never going to make a difference."

"Me neither, I'm a queen viking and I can't even throw an axe yet. I'm too little."

"Being little is not such a bad thing Anna."

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"It's too."

"It's not."

"It's too."

"It's not."

"It's not."

"It's too."

Hiccup thought for a moment then an idea came. "A grain, I just need one grain.." He turned and went in circles to get his hands on the bag of grain, but without success, he grunted in frustration until he looked at the ground, grabbed a rock and handed it to Anna. "Here, pretend. Pretend that that's a seed of grain." Anna looked confused at this sight and muttered, "It's a rock."

"I know it's a rock, but let's just pretend for a minute that it's a seed, let's just use our imagination. Now you see those trees, all those trees have grown and all because of this tiny little seed. All it needs is some time, sunshine, and rain and there you have them, those trees." Anna looked at the tree then at the rock and just simply complained,

"But it's a rock."

Hiccup was completely out of it since Anna didn't get the message and shouted," I KNOW IT'S A ROCK!" "Don't you know I can tell what's a rock when I see I rock, I lived my whole life with rocks!"

Anna giggled, picking up her spyglass. "You're weird. But I like you." Then the horns began to blow, indicating that the outcasts where coming. Hiccup dropped the rock and gasped," They're here."

The villagers heard the horns, and began to panic all over the place. Anna raced off to find her mother while Hiccup tried to catch up but his machine got caught by a tree branch near by, causing him to fly over on the ground.

Phlegma was looking for Anna until she found her as Astrid tried to calm the panicking village. "Okay single file, put the supplies to the offering center..." Noticing that didn't work, Phlegma whistled, grabbing everybody"s attention as she instructed," Okay single file, throw the goods in the center of the plaza and move to the Great Hall basement, let's move!"

Everyone hurried, piling the supplies and running to the Great Hall basement in a single line, the basement was clearly huge to fit everyone as Phlegma entered along with everyone else and stood proud and determined, while holding Anna. Astrid was outside, leading everyone in and scanned the area for anyone left behind. "Come on, keep moving, keep moving. Okay that everyone." She then hurried in the basement.

Out of nowhere, came Hiccup running and shouted," HEY!" "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" "Get the goods to the center and into the basement." He rushed to the center, annoyed with his invention, he threw it to the side, not even noticing the catapult banging on the torch that was lit up with fire. Then the torch fell on top of all pile of goods, once Hiccup noticed he screamed in terror as he tried to put the flames off. "No. No. No.." But by the time he got a bucket of water, the pile was burned to dust. "Oh no..."

He heard the outcasts coming as he quickly ran to the basement of the Great Hall screaming his head off. "PRINCESS ASTRID!" "PRINCESS ASTRID!" "PRINCESS ASTRID!"

Once he entered, they all heard the running feet of the outcasts as the children trembled in fear and the adults stood anxiously. Astrid was beyond by worried as she continuously whispered. "They come. They take. They leave. They come. They take. They take. They leave."

Hiccup was shoving through the crowd, still scared out of his wits as he came closer to Astrid. "Excuse me. Pardon me." He finally got to Astrid as he was panicking. "Your highness, Astrid..."

"Not now Hiccup."

"But I have to tell you something important.. It's about the offering."

"Shh."

All Hiccup could do was bite his hands in panic, afraid about what'll happen if they found out. They heard the running footsteps stop, then voices of confusion.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"YEAH, WHERE'S OUR SUPPLIES?!"

Everyone gasped in fear as Astrid finally turned to Hiccup, growling. "What. Did. You. Do?!" Then the whole village turned, facing Hiccup who felt like disappearing as he shrunk down, whispering. "It was an accident."

* * *

**Someone is going to get busted, next chapter is when the outcasts come in, even Alvin, so stay tuned. Until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"It was an accident..." The second Hiccup whispered that was the exact second when Outcasts came bursting in the basement using their catapults and more weapons they owned. Then they began to shout out battle cries as the villagers screamed and run all over the place in fear. In came Savage, trying to be scared but was clumsy in hhis entrance. "Now where's the food?!"

Berkians ran left, right, screaming, and adults were getting surrounded by outcasts who laughed evilly and dangerously. Hiccup with two other vikings were getting pushed around by some outcasts, thrown to the floor and there Alvin stomped his front feet in front of them, silencing the whole room with his deadly sword almost hitting Hiccup's finger tips. All Hiccup could say as the outcast leader bent down with his eyes staring deadly down to him. "A-A-Alvin..."

Alvin then got up, grabbed his sword, and began to walk around in a calm matter but as he walked, Berkians stepped back with fear. Then Alvin stopped his walking then spoke in his deep horrifying voice that echoed through the room. "So where is it?" "WHERE'S MY SUPPLIES!?" Astrid was the first to speak as Alvin came up to her.

"Isn't it up there?"

"WHAT?!"

"The supplies were sitting in a pile up..."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"You sure it's not up there?"

Alvin got close enough to her to begin questioning her. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No..."

"Do I look stupid to you?" "Lets just think about it for a bit shall we, let's just think logic, if it was up there,would I be down here. In your level...LOOKING FOR IT!?" "Why am I talking to you, you're not the queen, you don't even sound like her.."

Phlegma then spoke up while keeping Anna behind her," She's learning to take over for me Alvin."

"Oh I see, under new management. So it's your fault," Alvin growled at Astrid as she began to explain," No, it wasn't me, it was..." She was going to point to Hiccup, who hid behind the crowd a bit but Alvin interrupted her.

"Uh, uh, ah. First rule of leadership. Everything is your fault." Alvin leaned down to Astrid's level and then stood up and began to explain. "It's a very dangerous and huge world out there princess. One of those circle of life things. The sun grows your crops, traders give you materials to make weapons, you get the supplies, the then the outcasts take the supplies..." Then Savage interrupted him stating,

"And the dragons take the outcasts, hey remember that time when this huge reddish dragon got you, it's a great story after all. You see, the dragon got Alvin half way as he screamed and kicked his legs and I wanted to help but I couldn't get near it..." "Oh come on Alvin, it's a great story.." Alvin then dragged Savage to the corner, smacked him against the wall as he growled," Listen here, if I hadn't promised your mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you, I'd kill you."

"And I'm very grateful just as much as you do."

"Not another word until we get out of this island, do you understand me?!" He shook Savage who was silent. "I said do you understand."

"But how I can answer, you told me to shut up..." Alvin raised his fist to punch as Savage screamed," Ah, remember my ma!" Instead of hitting Savage, he punched the nearest outcast to the ground, saw that the Berkians were standing till shocked. "Hey, I'm a compassionate outcast. There's still a few months before the huge winters and dragon attacks, so you can all just try again."

Phlegma tried to reason with him," But Alvin, since it's almost the winter and dragon season, we need this time to gather supplies for ourselves..."

"LISTEN!" "If you don't keep your end of the bargain, then I can't guarantee your safety and there are other enemies out there, who'll take advantage of you." "Someone...could get hurt." Alvin snapped his fingers as the villagers heard echoes of a wild dragon, a whispering death to be exact. As they saw the dragon being held down by several outcasts. Anna saw it getting closer and closer that she yelped, tried to run to hide but she screamed some more when Alvin grabbed her, "What's the matter?" " Your scared of dragons and outcasts?" he then and carried her even closer to the dragon as the Berkians watched and Hiccup gasped. "Anna..." Alvin brought her close to the point where the dragon could eat her as he continued," You don't like Death Wing?"

Death Wing was on the point of gobbling her up while she whimpered until Hiccup quickly moved through the crowd," ANNA!" he then got into the center, facing Alvi. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alvin stopped, turned, walked towards Hiccup, then holding out Anna to him as Hiccup felt like shrinking when the outcast spoke," You want her?" "Well go ahead, take her." Hiccup lowered his head as Alvin growled," No... Then get back in line." Hiccup walked back into the crowds, ashamed with his head hung down as Alvin released Anna, who ran to her mother's side, and then spoke to the rest of the crowd. "It seems to me that you Berkians are forgetting your place like what happened fifteen years ago... So let's double the order of supplies and goods." He turned away as everyone gasped, including Astrid as she began to give reason," No.. But...But...But.." Alvin yet again interrupted her, finishing up his speech,

"We'll be back at the end of the season... When the last leaf of the whole forests... Falls.." Everyone looked at the trees, then at Alvin who cracked his neck," You folks have a nice summer...LET'S SAIL OFF!" Soon every outcast raced off to the docks, laughing as they got on their boats and sailed away. Once there was total silence everyone turned their head to Hiccup as they backed away from him as well. All Hiccup could do was stand still, make a small smile, and make a fake small chuckle.

* * *

BANG...BANG...BANG!

"Hiccup, what do you have to say for yourself!?" Astrid yelled, holding a hammer she used to bang the table. Hiccup was standing below the high court who was Astrid, Gobber, Freya, Mildew, and Spitelout, as they were about to determine his punishment for being the cause of their huge problem. Hiccup lowered his head some more muttering, and then speaking up while the queen sat aside listening.

"S-Sorry... I'm sorry." "I didn't mean for things to go so wrong, I especially didn't want you to look so bad princess.."

"Well Hiccup... you did!"

"I was just trying to help..."

Gobber then spoke in, "Then help us... Don't help us!"

An idea then began to emerge in his mind as he spoke silently to himself, ignoring what the other's were saying." Help? Help...Help.." Astrid seemed to be focused on what his punishment was since she continued on. "Hiccup, you're sentenced to one month digging up the tunnels in the caves." That was until Spitelout interrupted her. "Ah, excuse me your highness, remember when Hiccup's tunnel was in a tunnel project. It took us two days to dig him out...Send him to help at the Viking service."

Hiccup was still mumbling to himself, creating his plan as the court still bickered over his punishment as Freya protested," Oh heavens no..." Mildew began to shout out a suggestion as Hiccup still was finishing up his plan until he shouted, "IT'S PERFECT!"

Phelgma sat from her chair as she began to question," Perfect?" "What's so perfect?" Hiccup ran to her, explaining his plan," Your highness don't you see?" "We can send someone to get help!" The court gasped as Astrid growled," Leave the island!?" Phlegma herself was not convinced as she told Hiccup," Now why didn't I think of that..Oh, because it's suicide."

"We never leave the island, there's dragons and other enemies that can kill us, even bigger Vikings!' Spitelout protested as Hiccup continued," Bigger Vikings, exactly!" "We can find bigger Vikings to come here and fight... Forever getting rid of Alvin and his Outcasts!" Gobber then shouted, "LUNATIC!' Freya commented," Now who would do a crazy idea like that?" Hiccup raised his hand as he spoke," Well I'll volunteer, I'll be very happy to volunteer!" Phlegma then chuckled," Ahaha, you got a lot of spunk kid, just like our last ruler... But no one is going to help a bunch of Berkians." Hiccup then protested," But we can at least try!""I can travel to those social islands, I can search there!"

Astrid crossed her arms as she stated," If you went out there, you'd be on that silly search for weeks." Everyone from the council gasped as Spitelout told her," Conference." They all turned to a circle as Spileout told her," It's perfect princess."

"What's perfect?" "What did we just decide here?"

" To let Hiccup leave, Astrid..."

"And we'll continue to do Alvin's command.."

"Mildew has a point, you see with Hiccup gone..."

"He won't mess anything up.." Once Astrid saw the nods, they stood up as she announced, "Hiccup, after much convincing...We decided to grant you your request.." Hiccup and Phlegma both asked," REALLY?"

"Really."

"Oh thank you Astrid!" Hiccup went up and continuously shook her hand. "I-I-I-I won't let you down. I promise...Oh I'll help repair the damage before I go..." The second he told them, the whole court shouted, "NOO!" "NO..NO...Just go...JUST LEAVE!" Hiccup nodded eagerly, hoping that he'll be able to keep his promise.

* * *

That following morning, while everyone was busy repairing the walls, Hiccup showed up carrying his basket walked down as everyone stopped and stared at him. He went passed Vikings, grinning, smiling at them until he got to the hill of the docks. That was when he shouted," DON'T WORRY! THE TRIBE IS IN GOOD HANDS!" He turned and walked down stating," Goodbye now.." He was at the bottom of the hill when he heard the whole village cheered as he took and deep breathe and whispered," Alright.."

He walked passed Gustav and Phill as he smiled to them. "Hey fellas, beautiful morning isn't it?" Phill walked up to Hiccup laughing as he stated," My dad says that he'll give you one hour before you come home crying."

"Does he now?"

Gustav then told him," Well my dad doesn't think that..."

"He doesn't huh?"

"Na, he's betting that you're going to die."

Anna then ran to them as she shouted," Well I think he's going to make it!" Gustav the snapped at her," No one asked you, your royal shortness." "Yeah Anna, what do you know?"

Hiccup then stopped at the docks telling them a few things." Hey, hey, stop. She's entitled to her opinion too." He then looked at the wide sea in shock for a moment as Phill shouted to him," So go all ready!" Hiccup turned around, headed towards the other way while Gustav shouted to him," HEY, the island's that way!"

"I know."

"YOUR LOOKING FOR VIKINGS, NOT BOATS!"

"You leave him alone, he knows what he's doing."

Hiccup then got on a small boat, "Anna's right... Here I go.." He then released the rope of the boat and began to sail off as he shouted," FOR THE VILLAGE OF BERK, AND FOR VIKINGS EVERYWHERE!'" There he went, sailing faster as the boat rocked back and forth while Hiccup looked up to where Anna was waving and shouting." BYE HICCUP! "GOOD LUCK HICCUP!' Hiccup then thought it was good timing for him to get up and wave back, "BYE!" That was until...SPLASH! He toppled over and fell off the boat, into the water.

"HICCUP!?"

He then got out of the water, climbed back on the boat as he sailed off some more shouting," I'M OKAY!"

Phill then nodded to Gustav. "Your dad's right, he's going to die." Anna wasn't convinced for a second," You just watch. He's going to get the bestest, roughest, Vikings you'll ever see."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 3, hope you enjoyed this and see you next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 folks, we are going to meet our circus vikings and dragons. I have a short notice to give you, I might not be updating in quite some time due to NJASK testings an finals. So with further interruptions, chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

ROOOOOAAAARRRRR! There stood a huge rock eating dragon called, the gronckle, roaring at her opponent as she charged while a viking girl whipped a whip around to back it away.

"Get back you!"

ROOOOAAAARRR! ROOAAARRR!

"I have no fear of you beast," the viking girl had greenish gray tunic with brown legging with dark hair in a braid on the side. She then hit accidenly hit the groncle on the leg, causing the dragon to stop, then fall to the side and whine. "Wahhhh!"

The viking girl dropped her whip, run to the dragon's side, aplogizing," Oh my gosh Meatlug, I'm so sorry..." She looked at the crowd that was watching as they began to complain and boo. "Oh no..." She then turned to Meatlug," I'm so sorry Meatlug, it's an owie?" Meatlug kept crying as she laid on the side,

"Owie, owie, owie!" "WAHH!"

"It's okay Meatlug, show Heather the owie, it's alright." While the girl name Heather tried to comfort the crying dragon name Meatlug, the crowds began to walk away from the tent, complaining. A mother holding onto to her child complained as she left the tent," I have been in dragon battles that didn't stink that bad.. This is ridiculous, what a disappointment. " They walked passed the sign that stated.

D.T Dagur

Dragon and Viking Circus

Dagur was at the entrance gasping at this sight of his costumers going away," NOOO!" Then a tall viking came up to him in a demanding voice," Hey you, come here!"" I want my money back!" Dagur thought fast before answering while heading to the backstage," Ahhh, no refunds after the first two minutes." He ran to the backstage, shouting at two viking teens who were both boys. One of them was fat, tall, and had blonde hair with a small helmet while the other one was short but had muscles and black hair as he wore a helmet. "We're losing the audience, you clowns get out there now!"

The fat one then began to complain as he and the other teen went out wearing flower hats," But I hate performing on an empty stomach!" Earning another shout from Dagur," Do your act Fishlegs, then you can eat."

"Dagur what's the point?" Dagur sighed as a monstrous nightmare walked up to him beginning his complaints.

"Not now Hookfang?"

"What's the point of going out there? They'll only laugh at me."

Losing his patience, Dagur shouted," THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A CLOWN!" Hookfang then protested,

"Noo... It's because I'm a prop. You always cast me as a ship, a forge, a fire place, or even a dragon statue!"

"You're the tallest dragon, and can change be the big stuff. IT'S FUNNY! NOW GO!" Hookfang lifted Dagur, then put him down, growled, and went off to the stage. "HEY TOOTHLESS, GET THOSE LIGHTS WORKING!" Dagur yelled, up at the poles was a dragon with dark scales and half of a tail which was a nightfury name Toothless as the dragon growled," Yeah, yeah I'm on it." Some near by Vikings were playing some music as the lights shined on top of Hookfang as he pretended to sing with a flower on top of his head.

"Tra la la la, spring is in the air, and I'm a flower, with nothing interesting to say..." He them mumbled to himself," I rather be out there roasting stuff." Then out came Fishlegs looking like a gardener," I'm a tough looking gardener!' Hookfang and the short Viking with him began to pretend to run and fake scream while Fishlegs chased them. "Slow down you flowers!" "OH, hot steaming mutton, here let me help to finish that..." He was getting closer to a Viking kid who was holding a bowl of mutton before he blocked Fishlegs. Some other Vikings started calling out to the short strong Viking, yelling," Hey farm boy, you wanna come work at my farms, I could use a Jorgenson! HAHAHA!" The teen turned around, walked to the Vikings as they began to chatter how much farm work was needed until he threw his flower and screamed," SO, BEING A JORGENSON AUTOMATICALLY MAKES ME FARMER, IS THAT IT VIKING BOY, HUH!"Then Fishlegs shouted from the corner," Snotlout, leave them alone. They are mutton heads!"

Dagur growled from the look at this sight," Not again..." He quickly went out while Snotlout continued," JUDGING BY YOUR BIG FAT SIZE, YOU MUST HAVING BEEM LAYING AROUND EATING ALL DAY!" Hookfang went by to get Snotlout to calm down while babies cried," Come on Snotlout, you're making the babies cry.."

Outside, a deadly nadder spread her wings as she perched through her own reflection humming until Dagur went out and began to shout out orders, "ALRIGHT WE'RE DYING OUT THERE. STORMFLY QUICK! YOU AND SPIKES..." Stormfly shushed him, pointing to a timberjack humming in meditation," Shhhh, he's in a trance." Dagur was completely losing his patience as he shouted," WELL GET HIM OUT OF IT! YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND ARE UP NOW!" The ring master then ran back to the tent as Stromfly informed her husband," Spikes we're on." Soon the timberjack was out of his trance, getting up while complaining," Oh, yet again it is up to me to rescue the performance." "Stormfly come.." He began to fly towards a different way while Stormfly was still fixing herself up, hearing her husband crash," The stage is the other way dear."

"Yes of course." Spikes hurried to the right way to the tent.

Back to where Snotlout was ready to beat up the Vikings, he was all up on their faces," ANYTIME PAL, I'M GONNA PICK THE HAIRS OUT OF YOUR BEARD, ONE BY ONE!" The Viking then encouraged," Take your best shot."

"YOU NAME THE PLACE!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH CAUSE IF YOU GET THERE, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Hookfang had enough of this so he used his tail to lift Snotlout away," Snotlout. Let me handle this..." He then spoke to the Vikings while Snotlout was punching the air," That's no way to talk to a farmer."

"I HEARD THAT YOU HOT HEADED DRAGON!"

Dagur then came up holding a gong speaking in a fast mode," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PRESENT, SPIKES THE MAGNIFICANT AND HIS LOVELY ASSISTANT, STORMFLY!" He hit the gong, as Toothless quickly changed the lighting while Spikes began with a dragon sized box behind him," From the most mysterious regions of the large vast oceans, I give you, the Viking cabinet of transformation..." Stormfly lightly fly into the box as the top lids closed. He began to say his magic words before he heard a Viking yell," GET OFF THE STAGE YOU SCALE BONES!"

"EH! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO SAID THAT!" Spikes yelled, looking around and soon got hit with berries, angry he walked away," LUNATICS!" He seemed to have forgotten about Stormfly since he left her in the box as she yelled in the box," Spikes?" "SPIKES!?"

Dgaur went inside and hollered at Heather, Meatlug, and four others to get going. "GET GOING YOU LOSERS, NOW!" Heather then led Meatlug out as she then went up to the twins name Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their dragons Barf and Belch as they began to fight. "RUFF, TUFF! Didn't you hear him, we are up!"

"Up, we'll show you up!' Ruffnut insisted, then she and her brother had Barf and Belch lift them up to the sky as they chanted,

"UP, AND UP WE GO TIL WE FALL!" "Hey!"

Heather, not even amazed pretended to clap," Hey, and they don't understand me."

Back outside Dagur then decided to take matters into his own hand so he brought out a torch," EVERYONE, TODAY THIS TORCH WILL LIT UP A WHOLE LINE TO WHERE HEATHER WILL HAVE TO WEAVE A RUG OF SAFETY IN LESS THAN FIFTEEN SECONDS. NOT GOOD ENOUGH, WATCH HOW EVERYONE IS BLINDFOLDED!" Apparently the crowd wanted to see this so they rushed to their seats while Dagur continued, Ruffnut pulled her brother's blindfold to hard which earned her a punch so she punched him over, only to knock Dagur over, drop the torch and begin time. Heather quickly weaved a rug while Meatlug panicked so she ended up sending Dagur fly into a trap that the fire was getting to. The crowds were laughing as Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Hookfang ran around shouting,

"WATER, WE NEED SOME WATER!" "WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER!" Toothless found this quite amusing until he saw Dagur get out of the trap, but only to have his poster fall on him while fire burned. The crew surrounded Dagur, giving excuses until he growled," You all are fired, INCLUDING YOU TOOTHLESS!" Then out of nowhere, Fishlegs and Meatlug dumped buckets of water on him, making Dagur even more well, five vikings clapped in astonishment," Can you burn him again?"

"I didn't like working for that lunatic anyway," Toothless growled.

* * *

**Okay it went to fast sorry, i'll update soon enough. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, sorry about the long wait... A lot of school work and studying. So without farther interruption, here's chapter 5;) FYI: In this chapter, I added a little twist to this...**

* * *

"Okay, this is the spot, the social island. Okay keep calm..." "DO. Not. act like a useless runt, that'll only attract a ton of unneeded attention.." Hiccup calmly stepped out of his boat and headed out to one of the camps. He looked around and saw a ton a tough bit not very worthy vikings. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..."

Meanwhile...

"Fired by a teenager, how humiliating!" Hookfang groaned, slamming himself against the nearest rock. "Let's face it, we weren't meant to be circus performers..." Snotlout then got on top of Hookfang," We. Were. Meant. To be. WARRIORS!"

"Keep selling that Snot man..." Grumbled Fishlegs, who was feeding Meatlug some rocks. "Come on Fishlegs! Yours, Heather's, the twins parents, and my mother's last words on their deathbed to all of us was that we are to strong and confident to be circus clowns!" Snotlout made another pose, causing Heather to move to the side next to Toothless. "Don't see how that's making things any better Snotlout..." Then Toothless growled in annoyance," The idiot does have a point, I don't have a rider because none of you guys are worthy enough to me, no offense, but we should tough dragons and fighters, not fools..." Toothless made his famous battle ready until he slucked down in shame, "... Then again, who'll want to hire us to be warriors..."

"Yeah who would, we suck."

"You suck Tuffnut."

"No you suck Ruffnut!"

"NO YOU DO!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Heather screamed, slapping them both in the face until the twins both pointed at her chanting," You suck!"

"Lets go, maybe there's someone who'll hire us." Barf suggested until Belch replied," Who'll hire us, we're dumb." "Now, now guys. No need to be negative, we'll always be together, but we might have to split up." Spikes suggested, lowering his head until Stormfly smacked him. "Don't you dare say that Spikes, we will not separate no matter what the odds are!" "We will not rest until we find our place and be who we're meant to be!"

"Good speech there Stormly, but who'll need us?" Toothless interrupted,"We'll need an island in distress and some random guy looking for help from some people like us if we want to become the warriors we want to be..." "But those odds are very slim, I mean really what are the chances of there's really an island in huge trouble who'll need our help..."

The second Toothless stated that, the group heard a certain viking (of course Hiccup), yell through the crowds very desperately," CAN ANYONE HELP ME, PLEASE! I'M LOOKING FOR STRONG WORTHY WARRIOR VIKINGS TO HELP ME AND MY VILLAGE TO DEFEAT THE OUTCASTS WHO HAVE ENSLAVED US FOR MORE THAN THREE GENERATIONS!" "PLEASE, IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WILLING TO HELP ME AND MY VILLAGE!?" The circus group looked at Toothless in shock of the most obvious coincidence that ever occurred to them. "Toothless, I don't know what luck you have, but this Jorgenson is directing us all to answer this guy's call for help! This is our chance!"

They all got up and walked towards the vikng teen, barely noticing that Toothless was already behind the boy! Hiccup was still calling out for help, not even noticing the nightfury behind him until he accidently fell against Toothless, right in front of the dragon. Snotlout expected Hiccup to scream in terro like he and the rest of the gang reacted when they first met Toothless... But Hiccup did the exact opposite, he turned around and looked at Toothless in astonishment, Toothless first growled at Hiccup for the staring until Hiccup did the unthinkable. Instead of running, he held out his hand, and while he wasn't looking straight at Toohtless, he placed his hand on the dragon's snout. "Do you...Are you really... Going to help me and my village?"

"Of course boy." Hiccup looked at the dragon in confusion until the rest of the crew came up while Heather quickly aplogized and explained," Oh my goodness we are so sorry about Toothless, but to be honest, you are the first to actually not be afraid of him at first meet. Anyway we heard your cries for assistance in your home..." Snotlout then interrupted," We're willing to help your island if it makes us really heros!"

Hiccup looked at them in shock, hoping that what he heard was true. "You guys are willing to help me?" "OH MY GODS, THANK YOU!" "We are desperate for help, outcasts are controlling us non stop with cruelty and forcing us to prepare them a lot of weapons, will you truly?"

"Listen dude, we just told you yes..." Hookfang moaned until they spotted gangster dragons so Fishlegs hurried everyone to hop on a dragon," We're positive to take the job, now let's get going, we have no time to waste..." Heather saw the gangsters and hurried everyone on a dragon, Toothless motioned Hiccup to fly on him. "Fly on me, uh... What's your name again?" "Hiccup." "Okay,Hiccup you can ride on me, you seem very worthy enough to be by my side."

Pretty soon everyone got on top of a dragon while Meatlug chirped," Hang on, now explain us the details while we fly." Then they were off while Hiccup exclaimed," This is amazing! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

* * *

Back on Berk, things were very hard and very heating up. The villagers were working in the forge non stop, others collected food from their crops while the sun beamed down on their heads. Astrid was keeping count with Spitelout until she noticed the slow pace. "Spitelout, how much longer will it be for any of us. We also we need to get supplies for ourselves... Oh why Hiccup, why does he always get in our way!"

"More bad news princess, at this rate, we'll only have half of Alvin's request by the time he comes back..." Spitelout reported, then mumbled to himself," At least it's not as worse as the day our former chief Stoick decided to rebel against Alvin's orders and get him and his whole family killed... Still that runt, he has the same personality... Nah who am I kidding, Hiccup isn't Stoick's son, impossible..."

"What's impossible Spitelout?"

"Nothing princess, but the fact that we need some miracle to ever survive from Alvin's wrath, and the winter season."

At the docks...

Anna was using Hiccup's spyglass to look at the ocean until Gustav came alone to tease her again. "Keep looking but Hiccup is good as dead Shorty!"

"The name is Anna!"

"Well _banana_, he's not coming still you know." "I bet he got eaten by a dragon or killed by Alvin!"

Before Anna could respond she spotted a group of dragons flying toward the island. _Impossible, dragons don't attack at this time, this early!_ She got a closer look until she saw a certain someone riding the black dragon. "It's Hiccup!" "He did it!" "HE FOUND HELP, HE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

On the sky with Hiccup flying on Toothless he spotted Berk as he shouted after a long explanation during the flight. "THERE IT IS! That's Berk, oh you'll love it there!" "Hey Anna!" There jumped Anna, cheering as she accidentally pushed Gustav off the dock and into the water while Hiccup and the group of teens flew by. "HICCUP!"

Heather leaned over to Snotlout while riding on top of Spikes," Hey Snotlout, do you think we should have told Hiccup that we are circus vikings?" Snotlout answered in a quick whisper,"No not yet, once we prove ourselves warriors then we'll tell them that, it'll be more heroic..."

"I hope so Snolout."

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong Heather."

"If you say so..." "But I'm having a little doubt..."

"WE'RE LANDING!"

_No turning back guys... I hope we made the right choice_.

* * *

**End of chapter 5, hope you like this and see you next time ;) Quick question, should I continue this or not, just a little question air folks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 folks, enjoy and happy readings ;)**

* * *

"Astrid dear, I need to have a word with you about the Berkian history that you are now old enough to listen to." Phlegma began but before Astrid could even turn around, she saw shadows of objects from the sky as the horns blew, causing everyone to hide and flee in fear. "Alvin's back already?!" "It's not even the end of summer!" Either way, she still hid along with everyone else until she heard the mystery vistors land.

There, the circus crew simply landed with their draons as Snotlout shouted," WE'RE HERE!" Apparently, they were only greeted with silence.

"Wow, I can feel the love already..." Ruffnut muttered sarcastically under her breath until Hiccup hopped out of Toothless and shouted to his village in a cheerful voice," HEY EVERYBODY, I'M HOME AND I GOT THE WARRIOR VIKINGS AND DRAGONS WHO'LL HELP US!"

Soon the villagers came out while Anna quickly caught up to Hiccup as she hugged Hiccup tightly. "Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup, I knew you would come back!" 'I just knew it!" Meanwhile villagers began to gasp out loud from their hiding places.

"Hiccup?"

"It's really him?"

"With fighters?"

"And dragons?"

Soon Berkians began to surround the group muttering questions and remarks while Gobber looked up from the Great Hall and informed both Astrid and Phlegma in an unbelievable voice. "Hiccup has returned, and there a bunch of fierce fire breathing reptiles and tough vikings with him."

"What?" Both women asked, Astrid popped out from the door and saw the crowd. "But how, he wasn't supposed to actually find someone!" "I-I mean... Oh this is bad..." However her mother looked at the group very cautiously before mumbling," Hmm, they look oddly familiar..." "Spitelout!"

"Yes your highness?" Spitelout stepped forth, wondering what the queen could be thinking.

"Doesn't that boy on top of that nightmare look oddly just like you and your wife, along with the others except for the dark haired girl, who almost look like the other couples... Hmm, bring forth the Ingermans, and the Thorsons, and your wife too, I have a feeling we've met them before."

Back to the crowd, in came Astrid, looking so confused with Freya and Mildew while Hiccup began to explain," Princess Astrid, see, I found us our hope for freedom. These teens can ride dragons, m-maybe they can teach us how to ride them to get the better advantage of defeating Alvin.""So what do you think?"

Astrid then joined Freya and Mildew into a circle in whispering voices." This wasn't supposed to happen. What will Alvin think about this? It could mean another war!"

"But we have a chance now Astrid, even better when our former ruler was here."

"Mildew is right for once, we can finally get out of this problem. And they'll do the fighting for us."

Hookfang saw the conversation and quietly warned Snotlout. "Mayday, mayday... They're going to fire us from being fighters..." "Don't worry Hookfang, I got this..." Snotlout went on top of Meatlug as he boldly announce. "Your majesty! Attention every Berkian in this here island. I Snotlout Jorgenson with my team, we'll give you a fight like no other, and when your outcast friends come here... WE ARE GOING TO KNOCK THEM DEAD!" That caused everyone to cheer and clap as they soon began to prepare for a festival.

"Ah Snotlout, how much training do you think we'll get to actually fight?" Heather whispered next to Snotlout as they were seated in the center while the Berk band was playing a very musical tune.

Astrid sat in the center, hosting it while waiting for her mother to come back from doing whatever she needed to do until Anna complimented her," Relax sis, your trust on Hiccup has saved us all, just wait until you become queen, besides, I know I don't want to be queen."

"Actually Anna, can you keep a secret..." Astrid leaned forward to her younger sisters ear and whispered," I...Don't want to be queen either..." That caused Anna to have her eyes grow wider, "Okay... But I don't know who will replace you in royal duty."

Once the band stopped playing, Mildew stepped forward after the group of so called warriors applauded. "Great warriors, we are most thankful for your generosity and we hope you enjoy all these moths of royal treatment..."

"Wait, don't we like you know prepare, don't you have any weapons?" Fishlegs questioned until Gobber answered," Oh no, we lost all our weapons and we thought it would most honorable of you if one of you could die in battle, more warrior type." "Besides, you all are very experienced." "Now Princess Astrid, your speech."

"Okay, first off I want to thank the vikings for coming here to help us and..." While Astrid continued on, the circus group huddled in a circle and began to discuss.

"Snotlout, we had like no experience at all with fighting, how on earth are we supposed to be warriors who are weaponless and unskilled. I won't be risking my scales to get honorably killed in battle, that's what the red death for."

"Stormfly, calm down, I know it's risky but we'll just have to tell Hiccup the truth, it's the only way my dearest."

"You must be out of your mind Spikes, but who'll tell him. I mean, we have to talk to him in private."

"Since you mentioned that Heather, you'll tell him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY SNOTLOUT!"

"Shhh... Not so loud."

"Fine, but it's on your heads twins."

Heather quickly tapped Hiccup on the shoulder, began to whisper the truth which made Hiccup drop his cup. Astrid was about to ask him a question before he quickly got up, gathered the warriors as he told the princess," Oh sorry Astrid...I-I just need to have a conference with the fighters and we'll be good to go. See you."

Hiccup disappeared into the woods with the others, and once he was sure no one was nearby, he exclaimed in shock. "CIRCUS VIKINGS AND DRAGONS!?" "HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE CIRCUS PERFORMERS!?"

"Calm down Hiccup, okay we did lied to you earlier but we really wanted a chance..." Meatlug explained. Then Snotlout added in," We did plan on training ourselves to be warriors." until Hiccup still questioned them," But until then, what will we tell the village, I mean they're depending on us to stop Alvin and his outcasts." "Great, just great. I don't blame you guys really... It's my fault, I shouldn't have just ran away from this island a long tome ago."

"And how come?"

"If you hadn't noticed Toothless, I'm an orphan teen, a hiccup, the runt of the village!" "I don't know my parents at all, they both died when I born and since then I am a complete disaster to everyone." "If you want you guys could say if you don't to risk it all, I might as well fight them myself, with all those books in my lonesome home about viking fighting and defensives that could help me."

"Wait... Did you say, books on viking fighting in your house?" "Where?"

"Well my house is where the former ruler used to live in, the royals live in the Great Hall. My house is just up on that hill, fit for a chief, well who am I kidding...Hold on, those books, yes! You guys can stay after all, all we need to do is secretly train you guys while the villagers are distracted." "You guys can also help me with some skills if you want, yeah... It can work out after all."

Before anyone could nod, there was a distance cry of terror and the roars of a whispering death! "AHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"ANNA!" Hiccup rushed to the cliff and saw Anna getting chased by a whispering death dragon at the beach while the villagers tried to shout at it but were failing miserably. "Okay guys, any plans anyone, I'm all open for suggestions."

"I got a suggestion...RUN!" Snotlout was ready to run until Hookfang grabbed him and mountd him on his back. "Come on you coward, it's our chance. Let's go and train that beast!"

Anna was earlier trying to get fish until she felt the ground shake and a whispering death came out of nowhere and began to chase her. "Okay, lower me down, I'm going for the girl!" Snotlout shouted, as Fishlegs lowered the rope with Snotlout as they flew in top speed while Hiccup and the others distracted the dragon.

"HEY YOU SPIKE LOG! Come over here if you dare coward! You MUTTONHEAD!" The whispering death turned around and soon began to chase Hiccup, Toothless, and the twins with their dragons.

Anna was still running until she was picked up by Snotlout, she first yelped until she saw him. "Oh the heroes!" Before Fishlegs could get get them to safety, the rope ripped and down fell Snotlout and Anna into one of the tunnels. Once they landed hardly as rocks fell , Anna dodged but Snotlout managed to get his leg hit by several rocks as he yelped in pain and fainted.

"Oh no...Snotlout...Wake up, wake up... The dragon!"

Unfortunately, thhe wild dragon sensed two new prey in an disadvantage so it forgot Hiccup, Toothless, and the twins and headed down to its tunnel. "Oh no... Heather, Stormfly, Spikes! Plan B!"

"Finally!" Heather rode on top of Spikes as she had he and Stormfly fire at the surface of the tunnel entrance, safely away from where Anna and Snotlout were. After several fireballs, the dragon came bursting out as it chased Heather. "Okay Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff... Rescue 'em!"

With that, Hiccup mounted on Toothless as he then gave Fishlegs a new set of rope that was tied to a net which at least four dragons can carry. "Okay lower the net now Fishlegs!" With Hiccup hanging on to the rope, Fishlegs had Meatlug gladly lower the net down to where Anna and Snotlout were trapped and soon they heard the whispering death coming closer as Heather shouted.

"HURRY UP GUYS, THIS DRAGON IS HOT ON YOUR HEELS!"

"Okay, okay, everyone into the net..." Hiccup rushed Anna on and then with rough effort, he managed to get Snotlout on the net as well. "Fly, now!" They were then flying up in the sky and while Snotlout gained consciousness, one of the spikes from the rouge dragon broke one of the rope that held the net, causing Anna to fall but get held on by Hiccup who was held on to by Snotlout who was holding on to Hookfang's leg.

"Hold on!" "FISHLEGS, FLY FASTER FASTSO!"

"Did you just call me fat?!" Fishlegs questioned Snotlout... Then he and Meatlug flew even faster than Toothless in rage. "NO ONE CALLS ME FAT!"

Heather was chasing the whispering death out of the island and soon helped catch Anna and Hiccup on Spikes back, while Anna commented," Wow, you guys are really heroes!"

After that, the team safely landed back near the Great Hall, panting in exhaustion while Snotlout winced," Never again will I be such an idiot..." "Wait... What's that sound?" Spikes and Toothless both answered at the same time." i think that's the sound of applause!"

Turning around, the group saw the whole village applauding for a job well done, even Astrid was applauding, and soon Phlegma came and applauded. The circus group then looked at Hiccup for an answer, all he did was smile at them and say," You guys are now a step away from being true warriors, welcome to Berk..."

Snotlout and Hookfang were so please with themselves that they shouted in victory," HEROES!" Well until Snotlout fainted again from all the pain on his ankle.

* * *

**Chapter six, hoped you enjoyed this, see ya soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 folks, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The so called heroes were led to Hiccup's home since there was room and no one technically lived with Hiccup for his whole life, well if you count weekly visits from , Snotlout was conscious since he laid down on Hiccup's bed with his ankle bandaged and laying on a small pillow.

The court along with Astrid were applauding a little until she came up with Anna, announcing, "Thank you for saving my younger sister, and I am now completely confident that we have a chance of being free from Alvin's rule now that we have you."

"Oh please princess, the pleasure is ours, we just felt the need to help any village in need," Heather bowed, then they heard the front door open, revealing to be a group of Viking children as one of them asked shyly," Excuse me, are the warriors here so we can have their autographs?" Ruffnut brought up a charcoal pencil as she smiled eagerly, "Sure, we have plenty of time!" Soon the whole room was full of children asking for the warriors autographs, including the dragons.

"Look, see I told you the nightfury's name was Toothless!"

"Oh Heather, can you sign my helmet!"

"Fishlegs! Meatlug can you sign my tunic!"

"Snotlout please sign my notebook!"

While the children were finishing getting autographs, Phlegma came in and began to get everyone out of the house minus the warrior Vikings, and the court members. "Now. Now, everyone out of this house, that means you too Astrid, but Hiccup, you stay here along with you warriors."

They all exited and Hiccup waited patiently, wondering what the queen would have in mind. Phlegma waited in silence, before giving them all a straight look. "Warriors, your have proven yourselves worthy and now with my court helping with all your needs. As for you Hiccup, you have the job of keeping our warriors in well shape and in fighting fit." "I hope you can train them better than how you managed to train yourself."

The she dismissed the court, Hiccup and herself as she smiled, "Now, you young warriors rest, and help yourself with anything that might interest you." "Good day."

* * *

Hiccup walked along the plaza and leaned against a tree near the forest until he saw Astrid approaching him. He tried to hide his blushing and managed when he heard Astrid spoke.

"I got to hand it to you, you were really good out there when you and your new friends saved my sister."

"W-what are you talking about, the credit goes to the real heroes, not me.."

"Don't be so modest Hiccup, I saw you directing them, as if they were new to this whole hero business."

Hiccup then laughed, trying to hide the fact that she was right. "Oh right, um actually I was shouting orders that Toothless told me to tell, he was the leader of the whole rescue mission, you just didn't see him tell me the orders, he's way more modest."

"Okay...Look Hiccup, to tell you the truth...I don't think I'm fit for the job of being Berk's new leader. I mean look, I feel like I'm being watched by everybody in this village, it's like they were just..." "Just.." Astrid couldn't finish her sentence so Hiccup finished it for her. "Just waiting for you to screw up so they can laugh in your face.."Astrid was taken aback, then she began to talk some more. "Hiccup, I owe you an apology..."

"An apology?" "Why?"

"Well, Hiccup, I haven't been that nice to you and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you...Hey wait a second, how would you like to be appointed as the royal communicate of the warriors?"

"Really Astrid?"

"Oh sure, you have such a good connection with them, I mean no one is that brave enough to go up against a dragon, but I mean not even Alvin, well he would but he would never go up against that monstrous dragon the Red Death, he's afraid of it.."

"Wait, what did you just say Astrid?"

"I said, Alvin is afraid of the Red Death..."

Hiccup stood still for a moment before running to his house, but then came back to Astrid," Thanks for the advise.." He then kissed her in the cheek, then scampered off. Looking surprised, Astrid touched her cheek where Hiccup kissed, and did nothing but blush.

* * *

"GUYS...ALVIN'S AFRAID OF THE RED DEATH!" Hiccup shouted, earning the Viking and dragon team's attention. The Snotlout shouted from the bed," AND I DON'T BLAME HIM!"

"Look guys, don't you see...We can scare the outcasts away from Berk using the Red Death and..."

"ARE YOU NUTS, IF WE EVEN GO NEAR THE RED DEATH, WE'RE DEAD MEAT!" Fishlegs exclaimed, as Toothless added in," Only a lunatic would go ask the Red Death if he wanted to die." Hiccup still went on explaining. "Look guys, we can make an exact replica of the monstrous beast and soon once we finished making it..."

* * *

In The Great Hall, there stood Spikes and Stromfly, along with Heather, Fishlegs and the twins as he explained the plan.

"We'll use the built giant dragon, hide it and once the outcasts come, we will unleash it...And scare off the outcasts..."

In the center of the plaza, stood Astrid, announcing the plan to the whole village. "We will then forever rid of Alvin...If our ancestors can make this village...Then we can make this dragon!" Applause of agreement and ideas came from the villagers as Hiccup applauded along with them, hoping that his idea will work out.

* * *

Pretty soon the Berkians were gathering wood supplies and almost all their weapons to begin building and for the outline, Gobber directed them.

"Now everyone, make this dragon to life!"

Meanwhile Snotlout was being self tortured by a club of children who were joking and poking him around while Freya left the house laughing,"Aww, he's like a natural father."

Once the adults left, Snotlout lost it. "Okay that's it! EVERYONE OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!" The children screamed, crowded into a corner, whimpering. "Oh now you are going to cy, fine go ahead...Oh please don't cry..."

"WAHHHH!"

Snotlout thought quickly to make the kids stop crying before juggling a bunch of fruit and eating it all in one bite. "Ta da!" Apparently that cheered the children up really well since they cheered and laughed.

Back in the arena, Hiccup was secretly training the teens and dragons on battle strategy. "Okay, if you and your followers are trapped, what is your first move?"

"Ahh...Run and scream for help."

"Wrong, make a quick plan and stall the enemies while you let your comrades go battle in other parts."

_Five Weeks later..._

"Okay everyone, lift that fabric a bit higher, now make that mouth a bit wider and let's putting in the teeth!" Spitelout shouted. Snotlout's leg was all better so he helped out and trained secretly.

The Red Death was half complete, all it needed was the sound effects and scales..

_Two months Later..._

"Now get that last scale ready, okay dragons riders into flight position!"

Following Toothless's orders, the riders grabbed the giant's ropes and hauled it inside the mountains until at last it was complete. The whole village cheered at a job well done, even Phlegma was impressed.

Meanwhile, on the last week of training..."Okay guys, remember, you can either live in honor after battling, or die in honor during the battle...It all depends on your strategy and now, hit those dummies!"

The training warriors did as they were told and they finally mastered the fighting skills as they cheered and laughed. "WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" "NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WAIT FOR ALVIN AND HIS OUTCASTS TO COME AND GET US!" As the village celebrated, the offering center was completely half empty, with no one to put goods in there.

* * *

Some where in a far island of Outcast Island, there celebrated the outcasts as they played music, ate, and relaxed. Savage was talking with a bunch of outcasts as he laughed," Boy, did you see the look on their faces, man...Those vikings will have such a heart attack once we come back!"

"Really, well in my opinion, I think we shouldn't go back since we more than enough stuff here to last forever. You could tell him that Savage, you're like the vice outcast in this group..." One of the outcasts told him, then Savage brightened up as he hot out of his chair and walked his way towards Alvin. "You know what, I'm going to go tell him that.."

"Geez, you think he'll do it Gus..."

"Sure, he's an absolute idiot.."

Savage managed to get to Alvin who was sitting back, drinking mead until his relaxation was interrupted by Savage's springy voice. "Hey Alvin, I've been thinking, why do we need to go back to Berk. I mean those people have idiotic taste in service and you don't even like their weapons.."

"WHAT?!" Alvin questioned in fury, as Savage back down explaining quickly. "Okay I didn't think it was a good idea either, it was actually Gus's and Hamlit's idea, they talked me into this...I got confused."

Alvin's furystooped, then he stomped into the middle, silencing everyone until he announced," Guys, order another round, cause we're staying here!" Soon there was cheers as he walked towards the serving table. "What was I thinking going back to Berk, we have more than enough supplies to last the whole winter..." He heard the outcasts who thought up of the idea whisper amongst each other on new plans. Alvin then stopped and realized," However...There was this one Berkian who stood up to me.." The outcast shouted, "We can forget about him...That Hiccup is just a runt and one viking... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Right one viking, hmmm,... Let's say this little rock is just one viking..." Alvin threw it at the outcast who laughed and yelled," That doesn't do anything at all!"

"Oh really, how about...NOW!" He caused a rock slide that made boulders fall on top of the two outcasts, practically killing them as everyone stood in silence. Then Alvin climbed up the boulders as he shouted," If one Berkian like Hiccup stands up to us then they all will stand up to us! Remember when Stoick the Vast did that, nearly won if I hadn't been there." "Those Berkians out number us by 1 to 100!" "And if they ever figure out that, then our survival is ruined!" "It's not just about supplies, it's about keeping the island of Berk in line... Does anyone else want to stay?"

Every outcast ran out to grab their weapons and headed towards the shops as Alvin smiled. Every outcast was aboard and soon they sailed off, but Alvin was deep into thought. _That boy Hiccup...Looks exactly like the combination of Stoick and Valka! Could he be the baby I couldn't kill because of that chief's disappearance? Well if he is...I'll kill him personality..."_

* * *

**End of chapter, hope you like it and see ya soon happy readers;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8 enjoy you readers ;)**

* * *

"TO THE RED DEATH!"

"Cheers!"

The village plaza was filled with Berkians celebrating, dancing, drinking mead, and other fun stuff. Snotlout was directing the berkian children as he made a solute sign as he commanded," Okay Team Dragons, dismiss!" The children scampered off, Hookfang, Meatlug and Fishlegs stood beside Snotlout as he whispered," Those brats grow up fast..."

Heather was having her life cht with Freya explaining how she managed to meet up with her team. "So I was just a girl until I ran into Toothless, and at first reaction I screamed and ran until Snotlout explained everything..." "And then that's how I manage to find my team..."

Astrid was throwing her axes to show off her skill while crowds appluaded. "Bull's Eye!" Phlegma was enjoying herself so much that she must have forgotten what was in her mind a while ago. Astrid then grabbed her axe, placed it down and then was grabbed by Anna for some questions about axe throwing.

Hiccup was chatting with someone until he got out of the conversation and went to speak to the group of warriors in private. "Okay you guys...It's your choice actually..." "You can stay and pretend to warriors until you mastered being fighters or you can go through the back of the island and escape..."

They all were silent until Meatlug answered," I don't really want to go anywhere..." Then was followed by Fishlegs who patted Meatlug," Well if she stays then I have to stay because she needs me to sing her to sleep and without that, she goes wild.."

"If Fishlegs stayd, then he'll need me, Snotlout ,the twins,and Hookfang to keep them from getting scared."

"And I sorta promised the Berk Dragons I'll show them one of my new warrior moves."

"If Snolout, Toothless,the twins and Hookfang stays, then I'll have to stay along with Spikes and Stormfly, to keep them from getting into trouble."

Hiccup was about to say something until Astrid came by, interrupting them. "Wow, this is some party huh Hiccup?" "Will you just look at this village, it's something I have never seen for a long time." "I mean, I don't even recognize it anymore!" In the crowd, there was Mildew doing some push ups as he shouted in, (for once) joy,"I feel seventy again!"

Astrid then turned to Hiccup, blushing a bit along with him, "I have you warriors to thank so thank you."And thank you Hiccup for finding them."

"Oh no problem Astrid..." Before Hiccup could finish he and Astrid managed to to get their feet tangled into some rope that mysteriously appeared (Toothless) so they tried to get off but once they couldn't , Hiccup had to help untie the nets. "Hold on Astrid, and a little more here and wa la we are free."

"Okay, so I should go check on the dragon so yeah..." Astrid began to walk away but then turned back, chuckling," The dragon is this way..." Hiccup chuckled too, then just stared at Astrid as she walked away with a smile. Until he turned and saw the dragons and teens staring at him with smiles on their faces. "What?"

At the catapult, stood Spitelout being the look out until he saw something in the horizon coming towards Berk in top speed! "Odin's beard!" He took no time to waste as he lifted the horn and began to blow it non stop, alerting everyone at the plaza!

Astrid too was alerted so she raced to the center and began shouting orders as everyone went into positions. "LETS MOVE PEOPLE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" "GO TO YOUR PLACEA, AND GET INTO POSITIONS FOR THE DRAGON, EVERYONE LETS GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Before she could shout more orders, she heard something fast come through the village and one she turned around, she yelped as she jumped aside. There rode about ten wagons fit for a circus, driven by yaks with a certain ringmaster on top. Dagur. The once circus group gasped as they scampered off to hide themselves. "It's Dagur..."

"WOAH, WOAH, easy yaks, easy... Wow a whole crowd.." "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this my friends is my circus, the greatest circus in the whole wide world, in the whole archipelago!" "Let's cut to the chase, look I'm been looking for these losers from island to island, have you seen them?" He then pulled down a poster, showing all the dragons and teens as circus performers! The crowds looked confused as they looked at the poster, while Hiccup was panicking, so he quickly ran to cover the poster.

"I'm so sorry Dagur, but I haven't seen those guys in my life, maybe in some other island, so hope we don't see you again, bye!" Dagur, who didn't look a bit convinced looked over to where there was a walking upside down wagon until he went to it, and flew it off the missing performers. "There you guys are!" "I've been looking all over the place!" "That fire act was a hit, I'm telling you. Lines of paying costumers so here's what we'll do..."

"Dagur no.."

"Shhhh..."

"Be quiet..."

"We'll burn me for three days, take two days off for me to heal, and then burn me again!"

This time the whole village gasped in disbelief, then Spitelout cane forward shouting," Are you saying that these guys are clowns, not even warriors!?" "Are you saying that we've been relying and listening to a bunch of fools!"

Snotlout shrugged, trying to stay calm. "Look Hiccup thought we could really be warriors." Soon the crowd turned to Hiccup, with even more disbelief. "Oops."

Astrid came forward to Hiccup,even more furious along with her mother. "Tell me this isn't true Hiccup?" Hiccup began to stutter in his words. "At first I was going to tell you but if I did then you'll get angry that I messed up again..." Phlegma then stepped forward while everyone began to shout.

"What are we going to do?"

"This could have happened at a different time!"

"Our deadline is almost here!"

"We haven't prepared anything for Alvin!"

"What will we do!"

"We jeopardized us all!"

The queen then shouted," Alvin will not find out!" "We'll all forget this, act like it never happened. Alvin will never hear, and your circus vikings, lying to your own village is just...just unthinkable!" "So I suggest that you circus show offs leave, forget all this!" Hiccup then tried to reconsider her new strategy," But the Red Death!" "The dragon will work!"

Phlegma simply gave him the evil glare as she growled at Hiccup,"I never thought I would see the day, that a Berkian would put himself before the village." "Espically you Haddock!"

"What?"

Astrid then stepped up to Hiccup, as she growled at him," She means Hiccup, you lied to her, you lied to the village, you lied to me." "And like and idiot I belived you.."

"Astrid please...I didn't mean for this to go too far, I just...I just want to make a difference.."

"I want you to leave Hiccup."

"Astrid, darling, no we can't do that, we'll give him a bett punishment but..."

"NO MOTHER!" Astrid shouted,mignoring her mothers reasonings," We gave him too many chances... You are always excusing him..." "But not this time Hiccup..Leave Berk, and this time...Don't come back!"

With his head lowered in shame, he followed the circus group, towards the docks in silence. Phlegma was shocked at her daughter's decision but she stopped Anna from following Hiccup. As he walked, all Hiccup could think about was how disappointed his dead parents would be at him if they seen him right now. _Could this get any worse..._

* * *

**That's chapter 8, hope you enjoy this and see ya in the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 folks hope you enjoy this cause it's about a few chapters close to it's end... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The villagers of berk were running and pounding to make the double offerings they were needed to do during the summer. Astrid was walking back and forth as Spitelout handed her the results as he stated,"At this rate we don't even have enough time to make weapons enough to defend ourselves from the dragons."

" But Alvin is never to except this...This is only half of what he requested and even if we did we'll all die..." Astrid went to mother in panic as she held her arms. "Mom, it's not enough what do we do?"

"I don't know Astrid...I don't know."

Everyone was then silenced when the outcast horns were blown and soon the whole village was surrounded by outcasts as many villagers stepped back in fright. Then they heard a growl as the poles fell and there stood Alvin outraged of everything. "I give you people another chance and this is all you have!?" "You think this a game, you think your old chief Stoick the Vast will save you!?" "Well hate to break it to you but he's gone along with Valka along with their son Hic..." Then there was silence. "Nevermind, outcasts...Take the island."

Without hesitation the outcasts rushed out and destroyed everything in sight grabbing everything while the villagers ran for their lives. Phlegma was running until Alvin grabbed her while sneering,"Oh no your highness...You are coming with me to do some explaining about the Haddocks, especially your runt of this village..."

Anna and her friends ran quickly to the woods until they made it to a secret hideout, while Anna looked out to see if anyone followed them. Then she heard two voices...

"So what is Alvin planning for those Berkians anyway?"

"Didn't you pay attention?!" "While we destroy this island, Alvin will gather information from the queen and if his theory is true then we have two people to kill."

"Oh...wait who are the two people?"

"You idiot, Alvin has suspicions that the runt of this island is the son of Stoick the Vast, the previous chief."

"Why is that so important?"

"Mutton head, Stoick and Valka both disappeared but no one knew what became of their baby who's name happened to be Hiccup."

"Like the Hiccup in this island who happens to be an orphan?"

"Exactly, if he's the true heir then Alvin will have to kill him and the queen." "Once they're their dead, Berkians cry boo hoo end of story, no more rebelling."

"Oh okay."

Anna went deeper inside the hideout and saw that the rest of her friends heard what the outcasts said.

"So Hiccup is the rightful heir in Berk."

"We have to get him back, he might be our only chance now."

Anna then peeked out and saw that the coast was clear, "I'm going to go get Hiccup and help. We have to fix this, we have to save our island.." Anna ran out and apparently got in front of a nadder!

"Uh please don't hurt me..."

"Anna?"

"STORMFLY?!" "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh yeah about that we...Okay the truth is that even though we're banished from Berk, we had to stay because the real red death is coming but Hiccup just doesn't know how to bring himself to face the village.." "Okay actually we knocked him out along with Dagur and sent the deranged ring master off with real circus performers and so we didn't really tell Hiccup yet."

"Okay, can I see him, Alvin is here!"

"Oh my gods then we have to hurry, hop on!"

* * *

"You guys got to be kidding me, how do you expect me to face them..." "I'm a traitor to them all, I let my whole village down..." Hiccup sighed after he woke up and the whole gang explained everything.

"You are the only one who can do this plan and you are like our leader!" "We need you to take down Alvin and the Red Death before the raid begin."

"Not helping Hookfang."

"Well sorry Spikes."

"But even if I could, I can't actually declare war or battles unless I'm the ruler's child and as you can see...I'm only a peasant and orphan!"

Before Toothless could utter another word, there flew in Anna on top of Stormfly shouting, "NO, HICCUP!" "YOU'RE THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF BERK!"

"WAHHH!"

"Oh shut up Snotlout, it's true I have happened to over hear the outcasts admit it, Hiccup you say you never knew your parents right?"

"Yeah Stormfly, no one ever mentioned them."

"And why would the queen want a punishment for you instead of banishment?"

"I don't know there are a ton of reasons!"

"She knows you are the son of Stoick the Vast, you are the hope and heir for the Hooligan Tribe, you have to be the one to save your village, otherwise everything is lost."

"Hiccup please.."

Hiccup sat down looking at his friends then at his hands. "I can't...Nothing I do will work, it'll just end up as a disaster." Anna wasn't giving up though, she quickly ran out of the cave but then ran back while carrying something. She was holding a rock and placed it right next to Hiccup with a large bang. "Pretend this is a seed okay."

The twins stared at her in confusion as Tuffnut asked Ruffnut, "What's with the rock?" "Must be a viking thing Tuff."

Hiccup however got the message got up, looked at the up coming storm then at the carts full of circus stuff. "Okay guys...What do you say we give those Outcasts a surprise they'll never forget."

* * *

"So he is the one right?"

"Yes, Valka and Stoick entrusted me to take care of him but I never told a soul to anyone, even Hiccup."

"So those two are still alive...All well lets get on with the show shall we." "Attention Berkian!" But before Alvin could make an announcement, he was interrupted by dragons flying around while Fishlegs sang.

_Oh the circus vikings_

_The circus vikings, the circus vikings_

_Oh the circus vikings are here to make you laugh!_

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh Alvin, we have gotten a special invitation from Astrid stating that we are to come here and entertain you outcasts." Hookfang explained.

"Kill them."

The circus went pale until Barf and Belch threw the twins in front of Alvin as they sang a gibberish chant until they began to fight and hit each other. "Now that is funny."

"Oh Alvin here's a joke...Uh how did the viking bring down the one armed viking?"

"How?!"

"You wave!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAA!" The outcasts laughed like crazy, not even noticing shadows getting inside the Great Hall while the circus performers performed. Then Spikes and Stormfly were up.

"Now we need an assistant to help us with this act how about...You your highness.." Spikes was helping Phlegma up, growling at the whispering death down and them had her enter the chest of magic. "Now we have to say the magic words now the queen inside...BE GONE, DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD AND NEVER COME AND LET THE VILLAGE BE IN PEACE AS YOU TRANSFORM!"

Meanwhile Hiccup, Anna, and a reunited group of girls snuck into the dragon and each climbed in while Hiccup waited for the signal to fly as he directed Toothless and Heather to be ready to release the dragon.

Back down Stormfly flew out of the box, showing off her wings as the signal while no one knew that the queen was hiding under Hookfangs wings as he hid her in a nearby cave. Alvin however seemed suspicious as he shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE!" "Where is she?"

"Oh the queen she is well gone...Yeah, out of this world and on to the next." Spikes suggested but Alvin and his outcast were getting ready to attack.

"Oh thor where's Hiccup?" Whimpered Fishlegs and before Meatlug could answer him, a loud and mighty roar of a dragon flew out.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

Outcasts ran everywhere while Alvin stood there looking confused for some reason as if he had another plan hidden.

"THE RED DEATH, HELP!"

"AHHHH!"

"HELP US!"

Outcasts shouted and ran like crazy chickens while the rest of the village plus circus decided to play along with the act. Hookfang smashed some cherry juice on his eye and then began the outcasts terror.

"Ahhh, my eye!" "My beautiful dragon eye!" "Good outcasts, help me please!"

"AHHHH!"

Hiccup was stirring while Anna directed the rest of the girls to move the Red Death's wings whule they continued to attack and half of the outcasts run off screaming. Until Alvin grabbed a lit up torch, "QUIT YOUR ACTING YO. FOOLS THIS HERE AIN'T THE REAL RED DEATH, IT'S ONLY A FAKE!" "Observe..." Once the dragon made another dive, Alvin threw the torch at it's tail and it was beginning to get on fire!

Anna and the girls began to scream as they rushed to Hiccup, pleading for help. "Hiccup *cough, cough* help!" Hiccup saw the fire, so with no other choice he released the hook and string, sending the whole project down to the plaza as it burned.

Astrid saw the whole thing and knew Anna was in there as she saw the other girls get out and run to her side. "Anna?!" "Has anyone seen Anna!?" "ANNA?!"

Anna just came out of the dragon to run to her sister but Alvin grabbed by the collar, waving her around. "WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" "HUH?!" "Was it yours Astrid?!"

Astrid quickly moved the girls behind her as she soothed the girls before trying to give an explanation. "Just stay behind me girls everything is going to okay..." "Uh Alvin you see.."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Everyone turned and saw Hiccup out of the dragon contraption facing Alvin head on with Toothless by his side. "The Red Death...WAS MY IDEA!"

Alvin let go of Anna and snapped his fingers, then out of nowhere bolas trapped Toothless and the wild Whispering Death Alvin had appeared out of nowhere and began to beat Hiccup from every direction. "Ah, ow...ah!" Death Wing only shot one spike through Hiccup's arm, as he winced in pain while placing his hand over his wound with a bruised arm, busted lips, and a purple eye. Alvin snapped his fingers again and the dragon stepped aside, while Toothless roared in fury.

"You're hopeless, what made you decide to do such a crazy thing?!"

"You...You were going to kill the queen..."

A slap in the face as Alvin raised his sword, leaving Hiccup on the ground bleeding as he turned to the rest of the village. "Let this be another lesson to everyone here in Berk!" "Ideas are dangerous, they are mindless and they lead trouble!" "You are nothing but stupid, defenseless vikings!" "You are here to serve us, to serve me!"

"You're wrong Alvin...Berk does not serve you!" Hiccup stood boldly, ignoring his pain as everyone stared at him in shock while Alvin approached him "I've seen this village do many things...They manage to give you what you need, and they still manage to defend this village from dragons!" "So..So who's weak now Alvin!" "Berk doesn't need you!" "It's you who need us!"

"SHUT UP!" Alvin slapped Hiccup to the ground as he prepared to strike down his sword, "Shut up you good for nothing brat!" "Ah you are exactly like your father Stoick the Vast, and your mother Valka the Fierce!" "Well hate to break it to you young heir, you won't be ruling anyone!"

Alvin then brought the sword down but he heard a clank of another metal, and there stood Astrid using her axe to block the sword as she tossed it to the side. "Well Astrid, what are you doing?"

"Look around Alvin, Hiccup's right...We make our own supplies and we keep them while the outcasts leave!" "Now we know the truth, who is right one to rule...Ad it won't be you Alvin...Berk ATTACK!"

"Nooo!"

"AHHHHH!"

Berkians against Outcasts, it was like another war again as Hoccup freed Toothless as they fought along side with the other riders. "Come back here you cowards!"

"WE QUIT ALVIN!"

"Yeah, no way I'm going to fight them!"

Soon it was just Alvin alone but he just made a huge grin. "Good, I didn't need those losers anyway..." "NOW FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH,...BE READY TO SEE HOW THE HADDOCKS DISAPPEARED...RED DEATH AWAKEN!"

Soon the grounds began to shake and then out of nowhere...Out came the Red Death as Alvin mounted on top of it as he faced Hiccup and Toothless.

"Alright rightful heir...If you really are all and mighty...then you and your dragon come here and finish us off right in the ocean!" "Or else the village gets destroyed..."

* * *

**Okay see u next time and a quick heads up...Only two more chapters before ending this so bye ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 folks enjoy ;) FYI, this is the last chapter so enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I HOPE YOU ARE READY ALVIN...CAUSE THIS MIGHT BE YOUR LAST DAY OF RULING!" Hiccup shout, making a fist before hopping on top of Toothless and together, they flew up while Alvin followed from behind with his Red Death. "Just like your father eh?!"

A storm was closing in as wild dragons began to appear from the horizon, but the village showed now panick at all, especially Astrid. Everyone stood they're ground and up in the skies, the battle began between Hiccup and Alvin. Hiccup took note on how slow the Red Death is beside of her ginormous strength, and saw how he and Toothless were faster, then up at the clouds. "Okay Toothless, time to disappear, come on bud!"

"Don't let that runt go away that easily!" But by the time Alvin and his dragon made it to the top but they lost sight of the teen and the nightfury that they began to look from every angle but there was nothing except for the darkness of the clouds. Alvin was losing his patience since he began shouting, "IS THIS YOUR PLAN COWARD! HIDE AND WAIT FOR MOMMY AND DADDY TO SAVE YOU!?" "SHOW YOURSELF YOU PATHETIC USELESS RUNT...OH I SEE, YOU WANT TO DISAPPEAR LIKE YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS HUH!?" "BEING TRASH TO LEAVE THEIR SON TO LIVE BY HIMSELF, I SEE...YOU ARE JUST LIKE THOSE DIRTY RATS OF RULERS!" "THOSE COWARDS AND TRAITORS!"

Out of nowhere out came blasts of fire from none other than the nightfury hit the Red Death from every direction as Alvin heard a voice shout, "I may not have seen or even met my parents but I do know one thing...MY PARENTS NEITHER COWARDS NOR TRAITORS!" "THE ONLY COWARD HERE IS YOU!"

After several more blasts, Red Death became angry as she blew fire all over the place, then used her claws and struck it on Toothless's left part of his tail fin! "AHHH, MY TAIL...THOR OH MIGHTY IT HURTS LIKE CRAZY, I CAN'T FLY CORRECTLY!"

"TOOTHLESS, HANG ON BUD!" "Just stay with me bud, we just a little more time.." "Just stay calm."

"CALM, HICCUP I JUST LOST A TAIL HOW CAN I STAY CALM!?"

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS!" "I got an idea." "Try to anger her more."

"Got it covered...HEY YOU OVERSIZED GIANT MUTTON HEAD BRIDE OF LOKI"

"Language Toothless!"

"Hey it angered her didn't it!"

Angered by the insult the Red Death made the duo both begin to fall as she sky dived along with Alvin who chuckled hoping that it'll be their end. "Stay with me bud we're good, just a little bit longer."

"YOUR END IS NEAR BOY!" "FAREWELL HADDOCK!"

Hiccup saw the red death at the point of blowing her last blasts of fire before he made his final commands. "Hold Toothless...NOW, FIRE!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY STUPID QUEEN, HE'S GOING TO..."

"TOO LATE!"

Then Toothless made his strong fire ball into the queen's mouth as she began to explode, along with Alvin. However, before she could fully explode, she used her claws and struck Hiccup, but Toothless managed to use one last plasma blast to block at least part of her claws...One managed to hit something, or at least someone's body part..."AHHH!" "My..my leg...Doesn't matter, we've finished them off."

The queen dragon soon hit the ocean waters and exploded to her death, along with Alvin. The wild dragons were ready to attack until the trance the queen held on them disappeared and they turned calm and gentle, until they say Hiccup and Toothless get hit by the monster's tail, sending them both unconscious and plummeting to the water.

"NOO, HICCUP!" Astrid cried, tears threatening to spill until everybody saw two flashes grab them both in an instant, shocking everyone, especially Phlegma.

The two figures landed in front of everybody with two dragons behind them, a thunderdrum and a stormcutter to be exact. The stromcutter held an unconscious Toothless while one of the figures held Hiccup.

Phlegma's eyes widen in disbelief while Mildew and Freya fainted to the ground. One of the figures spoke first. "Don't just stand there staring at us people...Hiccup and Toothless needs medical attention right now!"

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later..._

In one large house laid the heroes of Berk in bed, recovering from their injuries and little knowing who just saved their lives.

Hiccup stirred in bed until his forest emerald green eyes opened, the same time Toothless woke up. "Ugh...What happened, one minute we were falling with...ALVIN! THE RED DEATH!" "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?" Hiccup shot up but then winced in pain as he held his side. "Ow, ow that hurts...Hold on...Why can't I feel.."

Hiccup lifted the blanket from himself and discovered that his left leg was gone...Replaced with a prosthetic metal leg. As for Toothless, his tail was replaced with a prosthetic tail that had red fabric. "Hiccup, I think we're in your house, but I guess the red death left us a scar to remember her by.."

"Yeah I guess...All well, let's go outside and face the punishment that might be waiting for me...Ahh." Hiccup tripped until Toothless caught him and helped him walk to the door. "Need a hand?" "Thanks Toothless."

They walked out the door and Hookfang riding on Snotlout saw them and then flew off excitedly. "EVERYONE, HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS ARE AWAKE!"

"Wah?" "What is he talking about...I must be..." Hiccup and Toothless stepped outside and saw everyone outside cheering, "THE HEORES! They're awake!" Everyone surrounded Hiccup, patting him on the back and giving warm welcomes until Phlegma, and Astrid appeared to silence everyone, Astrid was the first to speak, well after kissing Hiccup in the lips. "Hiccup, you and Toothless defeated Alvin, along with your warrior friends, I'm pleased to say that you may stay...In fact, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs just discovered their real families are here, whom are the Ingermens, Thorsons, and Jorgensons."

"Wow, so they're really Berkians."

"Yep...Oh and Hiccup, you are needed at the Great Hall, the new chiefs want to discuss with you."

"New chiefs?" "What about.."

"Hiccup, my mother and I are not fit to rule Berk, we were only filling in, as so my mother told me." "Now go, trust me, you'll enjoy this." "Oh by the way, I would like to thank you and your friends for bringing back our hope, our freedom, and our lives."

"It was nothing babe, just doing the old Jorgenson work.."

"Anyway...Go to the Great Hall, hurry."

Hiccup decided to head off to his destination, by flying there of course and once he was at the front door, Toothless stayed outside as he entered. He went in and saw two figure with the stormcutter and thunderdrum. "Are you two the ones who wanted to see me?"

The woman and man turned to face Hiccup with wide eyes until the woman answered, "Hiccup, oh look how much you've grown." Then the man added, "Now that's bravery, that's our boy."

"You said 'our boy'...Wait you guys couldn't happen to be.." Hiccup's eyes widen as he saw the couple nod as the man explained in a calm way, "Yes we're known as Stoick the Vast and Valka the Fierce, otherwise known as your true parents."

Hiccup stared at his true parents, knowing that they were spitting out the truth but he couldn't help but...Try to give his parents a punch to the stomach? The parents dodged every punch as tears spilled from his eyes as he shouted, "WHY?!" "Why would you two leave your own son here alone?!"

"Do you have any idea what I went through!" "I was an outsider, nothing but a runt and no matter what I did to prove myself, I was always a failure!" "I've tried so hard during my whole life to try to get people to accept me, at least not hate me...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" "SHOULD I BE HAPPY OR MAD, I DON'T KNOW!?"

"Hiccup, it's okay to feel mad but we left you here to protect you from Alvin, that night he was only inches away from killing you until we hid you and asked Phlegma to keep all that a secret." "You're fifteen right?" Valka explained.

"Yeah...I've always wanted to meet you guys and..." "You guys must hate me."

"No Hiccup, we love you. We love you so much that we wanted you to live, even if it meant not seeing us for some time.." "We saw what you did back there with Alvin and we are very proud of you." Stoick explained, and soon Hiccup wiped off his tears as Stoick and Valka embraced him tightly. "As the rightful leaders, we must protect Berk, come now my son...Let's go celebrate your victory, together."

Hiccup smiled, knowing that he is finally were he belongs as the family opened the doors that led to Berk's first day of freedom.

* * *

**End of story now my two stories called The Game Plan and The Spell Returns will begin soon. Thank you for the reviews and support see ya ;)**


End file.
